


A T'Soni Tea Shop

by caprithebunny



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Café, F/F, Fluff, Tea Shop, fshiara, shiara, will update tags as i go?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: The Reapers came and caused massive damage to the Milky Way, but in the small time since their defeat much has been rebuilt. Among those things is the new Citadel, aka the Anamnesis, which most of it's residential area has already been completed. Verica Shepard, Liara, and Liara's father are among the first to be invited on, with their own new apartment area. Yet, now what shall they do? Well... why not open a cafe? What could go wrong?





	A T'Soni Tea Shop

_ A few years after the war with the Reapers, but no more than five, much rebuilding had happened. Earth, Thessia, Palaven, all were rebuilding what they once were. Reconstruction for a Citadel had began only three months after the war’s end, and a surprisingly large amount was completed: to the point that the residential area was fully rebuilt, with just a few missing tidbits. Commander Shepard was given her old apartment back, albeit looking rather different, lifted in the Alliance military to Admiral rank, and still remained the First Human Spectre.  _

__ _ While much technology had been lost, the careful use of backups, including discs and material versions, had kept almost all of what would have been utterly destroyed. EDI, the AI for the Normandy SR-2, was her usual self, though she does not remember anything after Shepard initiated the protocol to destroy all Reapers, up till her “re-awakening”: Kaidan inserting her backup-ed data in the form of a disc into a slot in the AI core. The Geth that had been under Reaper command had began to store their data in a better safe-keeping way, and when they seemed to have gone down, the Admirals uploaded their data again, and they returned to normal, though somewhat confused. Liara, Javik, and many highly-skilled scientists made designs for new mass relays, and much of the galaxy had been restored. _

__ _ As for the Commander, when the Citadel crashed to Earth, she barely survived. She laid amongst the rubble for hours, working the strength to send a call through to the Normandy and anyone else in the area. She didn’t think she’d survive; her odds were less than one percent and she knew it. When everything swam black and cold, she thought she’d died. The surprise of waking up in a hospital, weeks later, to Liara arguing with a nurse nearly  _ did  _ kill her. _

__ Verica looked out over the new Presidium, her fingers toying with her white-blonde hair. Much of it had been rebuilt, though there was still a lot to do. She and Liara were some of the first few to be offered the chance to move back immediately, and she was very glad they accepted. The new apartment was much larger than her last one, and even came with a much better view and two-way windows. 

She was drawn back from watching the surviving keepers fiddle with the new lake by Liara calling her name. Verica walked away from their bedroom’s window and down the stairs to the kitchen. At the sight of Liara flusteredly waving her hands around her datapad, she leaned against the kitchen’s doorway with her arms crossed. 

“My, my Dr. T’Soni whatever is it that has you so wrecked? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so… animated. Outside of alone time, that is.” Shepard grinned cheekily when Liara gave her a ‘why do I put up with you’ look. Liara carefully sat the datapad on the kitchen island,  _ gave it a few pats to make sure it’d stay _ , then turned fully to Verica. She forced her nervous blue hands to still themselves behind her back, to which Verica’s eyebrow rose, her expression amused. 

“I, well, I-” Her hands went back to pulling at each other in front of her and she began pacing. “Aethyta-er father… Dad. Dad came to me with a sort of, idea, you could say. It’s completely and utterly absurd, I mean I can’t believe she would even suggest-” 

“Liara. What did she say?” Verica came forward and gently grasped her blue hands in her fair ones. Liara lifted their hands, swung them a bit, her lips pressing together.

“She-She thought that we- me, you and her- could open a sort of cafe together, as a… family. A T’Soni Tea Shop, or whatever name we would decide on. I told you it’s completely ludicrous-” 

“Does she want to set it up here on the Citadel or Illium, maybe Thessia?” Verica leaned her face close, a slightly evil grin on her face. “Also, did I hear T’Soni cafe with all three of us? Does that mean I’m taking your name when we get married? In fact, I didn’t  _ know  _ we were getting married.” Liara’s face flamed deep purple, nearly erasing her freckles. Her mouth and eyes opened and closed rapidly, unable to say or perhaps even think of anything to say. She pulled away, walking back to her datapad, and not looking at her partner,  _ at all _ .

“Does this mean you want to do it or..?” She asked in a quiet voice, clearly trying to hide how much Verica has shaken her. Verica sauntered over to her, putting extra swing in her hips, and wrapped her arms around Liara’s waist. 

“Of  _ course _ . We’ll open a little tea shop with your dad, we’ll have a ton of little blue babies and adopt some not so blue babies, force your dad to move in so he can help with the horde, and get me officially inducted into the T’Soni family. The very blue Shadow Broker and her Spectre/Admiral wife with angry dad to watch over us. It’ll be great!” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the event going on in my ME Discord server!


End file.
